Mundane
by grimm psyke
Summary: DouWata Collection; They already had much excitement outside of their relationship, more than desired. If any thing, they're grateful for all the things that make their feelings ordinary. Nothing is too small, nothing goes unnoticed.
1. Clothes

Doumeki loved the way that Watanuki looked when he put on jeans. He was always going on and on about how jeans were so stiff and uncomfortable, which is why he had only one pair. The pair he did have was formerly his father's, used to the point of being as soft as linen. They were nearly white with age, small tears carefully sewn, and always smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. Doumeki loved the way Watanuki's feet looked, the pants leg falling in a ripple over the arch of his pale foot, toes peeping out from beneath.

Watanuki complained that the pants were too long for him because his father was taller, but Doumeki loved the way they fit over Watanuki's legs, slightly baggy, and the way they sat below Watanuki's hips, the pale strip of exposed skin showing modestly over the top when he reached up to grab things from the cabinets. Watanuki was always at ease in them, draped over his furniture (in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Yuuko – though Watanuki would likely not appreciate the sentiment.) That was why Doumeki loved to see Watanuki in jeans. Because he knew how much Watanuki loved wearing them.

--

Watanuki loved seeing Doumeki in traditional Japanese clothes. Yukata, hakama, geta. Watanuki loved the way that the sleeves shift back when Doumeki reaches out, to reveal strong hands and muscled arms. Watanuki loved the way that the neckline shifted when Doumeki turned his head, that showed his collarbone. Often it seemed like Doumeki was uncomfortable in modern clothes, though he never said anything to that effect. To be sure, he always looked sharp and unmistakably striking. But when he was in traditional Japanese clothing he had an air of ease and confidence (more than usual in any case); an attribute that very few people – even native Japanese – could brag of. A bearing that perfectly suited him.

Doumeki wore traditional clothes quite often, oftener than most at any rate. He wore them during the ceremonies at the temple, wore them during archery, wore them to festivals. It seemed to Watanuki that he saw Doumeki in more hakama and yukata than he did in shirts and pants. There was always an almost ethereal quality as to how Doumeki dressed, when and where he was dressed the way he was. In the dojo he smelled of polished wood, sun and sweat, concentration pouring from his body. At the temple he smelled of sandal wood, incense and tatami mats, peace and tranquility washing over him. He always smelled of soap and something unmistakably Doumeki, always frustrating and always there. Because that was what mattered the most.


	2. Sick

It was something quite random. Something that had been bothering Watanuki for a while. Some would call him a loudmouth (especially when he was around Doumeki); but he knew discretion, better than most even. Many would call him quiet; but he knew when to talk. Either way, there was no way he could _not_ vocalize the strangeness that he felt.

"I get sick when I look at you," he'd said.

"What?" and a slow blink was the response. He scowled.

"I said, I get sick." He glared at the floor and continued walking, and for once it was Doumeki that had to catch up. "I get all shaky and my stomach feels weird and then I feel like my stomach is trying to get through to the world through my mouth. Some days I just want to tackle you and maybe strangle you. Its irritating." Doumeki blinked.

"You really are dense aren't you." A statement, but it was actually more like a question. Either way, Watanuki bristled. He reminded Doumeki of a cat. Doumeki's deadpan face actually saved him this time. Doumeki shrugged. "Well you've already told me that you don't hate me, so what could it be?" Was it possible to drag this out? Did he want to? Yes and yes. Watanuki scratched his head, or tried to. He winced in pain at the four layered bento box hitting his head (it was empty, thankfully) and proceeded to glare at it while walking.

"I don't know, maybe your mystical powers of repulsion have worn off and something nasty has attached itself to you." Watanuki shuddered at the thought of Doumeki's warding abilities failing. "On second thought, don't even consider it a possibility. I don't want to think about that ever happening." He shrugged.

"Well how long has it been going on?" Watanuki blinked and stared off, thinking, his mouth pressing into a slight pout.

"A long time I think. Not at first, but maybe after the Valentines day when Zashiki-warashi stole your soul." He shrugged and he paused, staring up at the sky as though expecting Ame-warashi to come hurtling out of the blue and whack him with the umbrella. It'd happened before so it wasn't so strange. His face grew thoughtful. "Then it isn't your powers failing." He gave a small breath of relief.

"Does the weird feeling... dissipate at times?" Doumeki quickly grabbed the bento box knowing that Watanuki would hold some sort of thoughtful pose and the bento would likely be at the receiving end of another doleful glare. Watanuki tapped his toe and held his finger close to his mouth, considering.

"Yeah, like when you're with Kohane or the fortune teller and with Mugetsu. Oh!" He brought his fist down lightly on his open palm in a comical representation of realization. "and when you're farther away from me, like when you play soccer in the field during lunch or during your archery practices and competitions." Doumeki stopped himself from smirking.

"And now?" Doumeki looked steadily at Watanuki with an impassive gaze. Watanuki stared down at his shoes.

"Right now? Right now its sort of... a lot. Maybe I'm sic–" Watanuki raised his head. "WAUGH!" Doumeki was suddenly in front of him, their noses nearly touching.

"And now?" His breath stirred Watanuki's bangs, the ebony strands resettling in as messy a manner as they had been before.

"And now?! What kind of question is that!? Right now I feel like there are ants crawling up and down my spine and someone put jelly in my knees! Then set my cheeks on fire! _And_ I feel like puking." Doumeki shifted back a few millimeters at the mention of puke but didn't move much else. He blinked slowly again. Watanuki growled at the still-close proximity. And leaned forward to push Doumeki away.

Only his hands reached up instead of over.

And wrapped around Doumeki's neck to bring him even _closer_. And his fingers laced together at the base of Doumeki's neck. Watanuki felt Doumeki resist the hold and heard his sharp intake of breath. Watanuki growled again.

And kissed Doumeki.

Watanuki jerked back, brows furrowed. "What the... I don't feel weird any mo– oh." His eyes widened and he glanced up at Doumeki, who looked just as stoic as ever (except that his collar was slightly mussed.) Watanuki's mouth opened and closed like a fish. He gulped.

"Ah... I'm... sorry?" Doumeki blinked and held out the bento box. Watanuki reached out almost mechanically.

"You better be." Watanuki snatched away the box.

"What are you trying to say jerk!? Here I am, trying to apologize. But you act like you actually deserved the apology! Its not like I even did something bad! That was my first kiss! You know what, I'm sorry for even–"

"Taking so long? You better be, I knew a long time ago." Watanuki gaped.

"...Oh." His jaw closed with a small click.

"You really are dense aren't you?" Doumeki smiled. Watanuki's mouth slackened and he blinked. "By the way, I want sweet tamago-yaki tomorrow." Watanuki bristled.

"I'm NOT your personal cook!!"


	3. Hands

People always say that the eyes are the window into the soul, but personally they were of the opinion that hands told the most about a person. Sure, eyes could tell about what happened, what could happen and so on, but in truth it is easy to express fake emotions through the eyes. People fake tears all the time, fake ecstasy, fake happiness, fake anger... All through the eyes. And sure, the pupils dilate when a lie is told, the quick flicker would tell whether a person is remembering or constructing... But if a person is smart enough then they can control those reactions. In fact, Watanuki and Doumeki often faked emotions through their eyes. Every time Kimihiro tells Shizuka that he hates him, every time Doumeki refuses to give his thanks to Watanuki for the meal. The majority of all lies are told through the eyes, at least half of the makings of a lie are in the eyes.

No, the eyes are not the window to the soul.

Or perhaps they are, and the hands are the entrance. Hands tell the story of a person. People use their hands every day, for things that don't often require thought, the most powerful part about it. If one thoroughly examines another's hands, it would tell the story of their life. Through the minute shift in the way a person's hands are held together or apart emotions can be seen. Or through the examination of the muscles, the skin tone, the blemishes, it could tell much about a person; their loves, their hates, their work, their joy.

Shizuka likes Watanuki's hands the best. They are slender, especially the fingers, but strong. On some days, Watanuki looks like a stiff breeze would be able to blow him over. His hands always remind Doumeki of how strong he is. Kimihiro's hands are, by no stretch of the imagination, unmarred. He has faint scars along his fingers, from cooking he says, and calluses (from cleaning) but Shizuka finds it hard to think of them as anything except beautiful. They are flexible, strong and deft and they can _create_.

Shizuka is athletic and able, but he'd always thought that someone who could create was superior to himself. Of course when he'd once said that to Kimihiro the shorter (not by much!) boy had shouted at Shizuka for being cocky and lording his athleticism over him. But when he thought that Doumeki couldn't hear, he'd mumbled that his creations would only be for the people he cared about and that if he cared enough about someone, then they were obviously not superior to or below him; they were equals. (Except Yuuko and Mokona, and of course as soon as that thought popped up Watanuki had started ranting about the witch and the manju bun.)

Kimihiro likes Doumeki's hands the most. They are strong, large and square, very masculine. The tops are soft and smooth to the touch, even if they didn't seem like they would be. His palms are callused at the top, but the rest is just as smooth and soft as the top of his hands. His hands mean, to Kimihiro, strength, honesty, safety, loyalty... home. More than anything else, they represented hard work and purity, two of the things that Kimihiro valued the most in the world. Even though they were muscled, they were dexterous, efficient, and beautiful.

Shizuka never said he was better than anyone else, even though he had much to brag about. Watanuki knows that better than anyone. He calls Watanuki careless, cat-like, and makes scathing remarks with double meanings but he'd never compared himself to Watanuki. And he may not praise Watanuki's cooking, but part of that is the fact that it is a trade, and praise would make the exchange unequal. He compliments Kimihiro's cooking by eating everything and wasting nothing.

Relationships are complicated, but the three things that make a relationship (two humans and feelings) are just as complex. Humans may well be the most convoluted concept of all; relationships and feelings their greatest creation.


	4. Senses: See

Yuuko has made him cautious, taught him that there are some spirits that even he cannot see. There are those that attack indiscriminately, but those are the ones that he finds himself the least fearful of. They are impartial, attacking anyone that fulfills the conditions that they wish. Their brutality makes sense to him, even if he doesn't like it.

Doumeki blinds them both to the things that happen around them. His ability is both a blessing and a curse to Watanuki. If he is around Shizuka, the nausea and disgust disappears. If he is around Shizuka, he isn't able to see the things that would bring them harm, is not able to protect the both of them, never able to see the things that cause the animosity between the two of them, the ones that cause the problems that maybe he used to want, but maybe not not any more. But it never seemed all that important to Shizuka, even if Watanuki thought it should have been. Perhaps, somehow, Doumeki knew that one day he would be able to see too.

--

Piercing blue, like sapphires. If Shizuka were the type to write poetry, he could have picked any overused cliché to describe Watanuki's eyes, every sappy word that didn't ever come out of his mouth. But they were different, after the exchange. To everyone else they were the same eyes, the same deep blue. But when Watanuki got angry, scared, sad... his right eye would turn gold – gold like Doumeki's – and Doumeki would see. And Doumeki would come, come to save him, to hold him, to comfort him. And he would wonder how he had been able to stand being blind for so many years.


	5. Senses: Touch

Touching other people was never something that came easily to Watanuki. Even if he'd known a person for a very long time, a brief contact could freeze him in his spot, make his muscles clench with fear, even if he didn't show it. But somehow when its Doumeki it doesn't happen. Sure, he knows that the archer is safe to touch, being all pure and whatever, but its more than that. Even if he didn't see anything on the people at school, a little rush of fear would slide down his spine when he brushed past them. Its what he thinks when he punches Doumeki, takes things from the archer's hands, is carried when he passes out.

Touching other people was never something that came easily to Doumeki. He was taught the importance of purity at a very young age, taught that not all people are made equal and not all people are as pure as they should be. He was never afraid of it, but it became a habit. But when he touches Watanuki, even a small contact, he feels himself relax. Its like Watanuki brought light and color into his life and as though at any moment the slim boy could disappear. Watanuki is frustrating and obstinate, pigheaded and stubborn, but Doumeki would never trade what they had for anything. He makes sure that he's always there.


	6. Senses: Smell

Watanuki always smells of vanilla and honey with the barest hint of smoke. Spirits always say he smells the best, but somehow they know that that isn't what they're talking about. After he comes from Yuuko's shop he smells of opium, alcohol, smoke and starchy foods. The spirits that followed him from his school to her gate - because Doumeki had an archery competition and Watanuki had been too stubborn to stay - are suddenly repelled and he wonders humorously if its the opium or the starchy foods that repulses them. But he knows it's thanks to her and they're both grateful. Watanuki because he's worried that Doumeki cares too much for him and Doumeki because he wonders if he bothers Watanuki but isn't willing to risk his being attacked, even if his absence was the willowy boy's wish. But somehow they find that when Watanuki comes out of the shop Doumeki is always there, even though they both know that Watanuki would have been fine.

Doumeki smells of sandalwood, incense, and wood oil. After he's been in the store room for too long, cleaning and researching about the many things that befall the two of them, he smells of old parchment, dust and musty fabric. Sometimes Watanuki will pass the temple and see the archer standing before the cherry blossom trees, tense and upset, though his face never reveals anything more than stoic apathy. Other times, on cool mornings and breezy afternoons, the seer will find the taller boy standing beneath the same trees, sweeping peacefully. Doumeki will always notice him and hand him a broom as though he had been waiting there for the dichromatic eyed boy, expected him to come. And Watanuki will have the chance to rant and rave about how everyone drives him like a slave, always ordering him around, even though he was the one to take the broom and Doumeki hadn't said a word.


	7. Senses: Hear

It's not that Doumeki doesn't listen. He knows that some, though only sometimes, of the things that Watanuki says when he's ranting are important. And he knows that if Watanuki is ranting about it then it is something that is important to Watanuki (if not anyone else) and most things that are important to Watanuki are important to Doumeki (although it seems that the number one thing that is important to Doumeki – namely Watanuki's safety – never seems to cross the mind of the spastic teen at all.) He figures though, that if Watanuki is ranting about something either he has heard the complaint before or that he had realized a while ago what was happening and had taken action to fix it and Watanuki, being Watanuki, hadn't realized it until that moment – because he was Watanuki and Watanuki was a bit slow. No, Doumeki's problem isn't that he doesn't listen. His problem is that he already knows and hasn't told Watanuki, because Doumeki is Doumeki and Doumeki is hoping that Watanuki will realize for himself.

Watanuki doesn't have a problem with hearing, nor with listening. Of course its the people around him that have a problem with listening. The great Watanuki simply doesn't grace meaningless talk with the attention it seeks, that's it. Of course it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that he could arbitrarily disappear (as it seems from his side,) or that he could be forgotten at any given moment as easily as he forgot his parents. It also has nothing to do with the fact that the people around him are very important to him and he can't help but want to tell them how much he appreciates them, but can't because he doesn't know how. Its not as though Watanuki is so dense that he doesn't know. He just decided that he won't tell anyone quite yet. Because he knows that he's not fooling anybody.

Watanuki is not scared of being alone.

That would be just silly because Doumeki will always be there.


	8. Senses: Taste

It wasn't obvious (to Watanuki at least) he couldn't see how Yuuko seemed to know immediately, the reason why Doumeki seemed to like his food so much. But now that he knows, it still doesn't make sense to him. True, the expressionless food that his charge had made was kind of lifeless, but why did Doumeki like his food so much? Sometimes he pondered while he was cooking.

Now Watanuki pays more attention to the fact that he has a tendency to put in a little extra wine when he marinates the meat (much to Yuuko's delight of course), like his father had. He puts a little extra sugar into the mousse because he uses bitter chocolate, he puts a little less water than conventional when he cooks rice because it needs to be stored in a bento box and sometimes the steam rises and makes the rice sticky.

He may have forgotten his parents but he knows that his father taught him to cook, and his body remembers this and perhaps his body remembers his parents as well. So Watanuki will keep cooking, not with the solemnity of honoring memories forgotten but for the joyful memories to come and because he knows that, somewhere, he still remembers. Cooking is the way he can meet his parents.

Watanuki's food is obviously delicious. There's a quality to it that didn't have anything to do with skill, innovation, inspiration or training, though Watanuki of course has those. If Doumeki were to put a name to it he would have to say it were emotion. Watanuki loves cooking, he loves giving, he loves that people love his food, even if he's too blind to realize that maybe its him that they love.

And he knows that Watanuki's love isn't for him, at least not as of now, but Doumeki is alright with being second to Watanuki's parents because, in reality, that's who he cooks for, before his friends, before Yuuko, before even himself. He cooks for his parents. And, after all, if it had been Doumeki who'd been forgotten then he would want to be remembered, even if it were just bodily. But he hasn't been, so he'll allow it because he knows that Watanuki's parents would have wanted him to be happy. Because Doumeki is a patient person.

But even Doumeki can't wait forever and some day Watauki is going to have to admit it.


	9. Cold

Watanuki moaned and turned over in the bed.

"You! Sto– urgh." He said hoarsely as he writhed.

Doumeki looked into his face, concerned. His hand continued to massage Watanuki's thigh, however.

"You don't like it?"

"No... I..." he panted angrily. "DON—AAAH!" He yelled when Doumeki's fingers grazed a particularly sensitive spot. He wriggled under the covers and tried to push Doumeki away.

"Hey don't, you'll only make it more painful."

"I don't care, you're doing weird things to me!" He gasped when Doumeki's arms snaked around his chest to bring him back toward him. "You're sick or something!"

"Oh?" But his hands continued to move along Watanuki's body. He turned and pulled something out from under the bed.

"What are you doing now?" Watanuki asked sharply. Doumeki drew his hand up. "What is that?" He snapped. Doumeki smirked. "Hey, no!" He flailed in the bed. "You're _not_ sticking _that_ _there_."

One hand pinned him down.

"Didn't I tell you no!" He exclaimed weakly.

Doumeki, of course, simply ignored him.

"Ahn--

no--

ahhh--

Sto-!!!

AAHH--

CHOO!"

Watanuki sent an affronted glare up at Doumeki from the bed. Of course the effect was ruined because his glasses were gone and he was squinting.

"You're sick." He sniffled. Doumeki shrugged and handed him a kleenex.

"So are you."

"That's not what I meant!" Watanuki hissed.

"You needed to sneeze, you just won't let yourself."

"Have you ever thought for once that there was a reason I don't let myself sneeze? Do you know how many pathogens go flying and where?"

Doumeki shrugged. "But it gets rid of them in your sinuses."

"But _anyone_ could get sick if I did that!"

"We're at the temple."

"Its spreading germs all over your rooms!"

"I'll clean them."

"--And anyone else could get sick too!"

"My parents are attending a seminar in America. And you already said that."

"That's besides the point!" Doumeki shrugged. "I mean, what if you get sick too!?"

"So you're worried about me?"

"Of course I do! I lo--" A very convenient coughing fit interrupted him. A hand pushed him back down to the pillow.

"Rest, I'll bring some of the soup."

"I'm the one who cooked it, for your information." Watanuki's muffled voice came out of the sheets. Doumeki shrugged.

"And you'll be the one eating it."

"You have terrible bedside manners, you know." Doumeki didn't respond, and put the feather back under the bed. "I don't ever want to see that thing again!" Doumeki snorted. "Ever! Why do you even have that!?"

"I was going to give it to Yuuko."

"Ugh, I should have never told her I wanted to take the day off because I was sick." Being tied up and delivered at _his_ door was an experience Watanuki never wanted to undergo again. Actually never wanted to in the first place.

"Hn. Never mind the fact that you wouldn't let any of the rest of us know that you were sick."

"Hey! I was well enough to go to schoo--" Another wracking coughing fit.

"I see." Doumeki raised an eyebrow. Watery red eyes tried to glare at him. He looked like a rabbit. With supressed laughter, Doumeki changed the cloth that was on Watanuki's head. "Rest. I'll get the soup." Doumeki straightened and resettled the blankets.

"Don't take too long." Watanuki mumbled as he left.

And he could have sworn he heard something like "I love you too" as Doumeki left the room. Then again, it could have just been his imagination.

He allowed himself a small smile.

But he was still never telling Yuuko he was sick. Ever.


	10. Consequences

"Open up." Watanuki snapped, slapping Doumeki on the leg. At this point, no matter what Yuuko said, this was not a case of "if Mohammed will not go to the mountain then the mountain must come to Mohammed"

Because Watanuki wasn't a mountain!

"I'm going to put it in now." Watanuki said. Doumeki nodded. Damn Yuuko and her stupid interference. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't have doubted that this entire situation was her doing.

"Ugh, I'm probably going to get sick again." Watanuki complained, lying down next to Doumeki.

"Its your fault that I'm sick in the first place." Doumeki pointed out. Watanuki glared up at him, but the effect was softened by the strangely concerned look that had been on his face all night.

"You don't think I already know that? Why do you think I'm here in the first place?"

"I thought you said Yuuko told you to come." Doumeki sat up.

"...She did." Watanuki muttered defiantly.

"You're lying to me." Doumeki said flatly. Watanuki gulped.

"I-Uh-You-er-..." Watanuki stuttered. "...You need to lie down!" He turned and wrung the wet cloth out, then placed it on Doumeki's head. "You're obviously feverish, you shouldn't be talking."

"Why don't you check then?" Doumeki said, hands catching Watanuki's wrists and Watanuki found himself falling suddenly. He struggled but, even sick, Doumeki was a great deal stronger than him. Watanuki was stronger than average because of the amount of cooking he did (pots and pans were heavy) and had good endurance in running (because of the ayakashi), but Doumeki was just as strong and then some.

"Tell me exactly why I had to be manhandled into your bed in order to check your temperature? That's why I had a thermometer." He groused. Doumeki shrugged. Watanuki scowled. And why didn't _Doumeki_ look like he had been run over with a tanker? Watanuki struggled out of Doumeki's hold. He stood, nervously shifting from foot to foot. He cleared his throat.

"All of your books are about archery and spiritual stuff. You're a complete nerd." He commented, staring at the books that were on the desk.

"They're helpful for defeating ayakashi." Doumeki said. Watanuki's mouth shut with a soft click and he looked anywhere but Doumeki. The archer's room was simply done, with a wood floor rather than the tatami that made the flooring of the other rooms in the house, with the exception of the kitchen. Other than a simple desk, dresser and bookcase (and of course, the bed which Watanuki was studiously ignoring, it was the bed he was ignoring! Because he had spent so much time there the previous day! Not because of who was lying in it!) the room was empty.

"Why are you so interested in my room?" Doumeki asked.

"Maybe I never got to look at it before." Watanuki snapped defensively.

"You were in here before too." Doumeki pointed out.

"Well its different this time because I can actually get up and move _around_." Watanuki said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. He remembered the bags that he had brought. "I have some soups and breads for you." He said, rummaging through the bags.

"Does that mean you won't be cooking in only an apron in my kitchen?" Doumeki said with a salacious grin.

"You know, I've decided to be gracious and pretend that was the fever talking and _not_ flay you alive. Or dead." Watanuki said primly.

"Kimihiro," Doumeki said, "are you going to keep talking or are you going to give me the soups?"

"I – you- eh – wha- Who gave you permission to call me by my first name!?" Watanuki spluttered. Doumeki shrugged. "You... I can't _believe_ you." Watanuki snapped.

"You can call me by my first name too." Doumeki said amiably.

"I... Why the nerve... You-"

"Shizuka." Doumeki corrected.

"I'm going to let it go, because you're obviously feverish. That's right, the great Watanuki-sama," he emphasized the "Watanuki," "is granting you a pardon because you are ill."

"Oh I see." Doumeki, of course, would hear the same lecture for the next three weeks.

"I'm going to leave now." But he couldn't go now because he had to go into the kitchen to reheat the food. And then he would have to come back into the room, just to be sure that Doumeki was doing alright and to get the dishes. And then of course he would have to wash the dishes. And if he stayed while Doumeki was sleeping, it was because he wanted to make sure that the water didn't get tepid - because the fever was _obviously_ affecting Doumeki - and if he fell asleep on top of Doumeki's bed that was just because he was tired and didn't know. And if Doumeki had pulled him into the covers, why that was just Doumeki being an oaf and overprotective.

Wait, overprotective?! Why would he need to be overprotective?! And Watanuki _wouldn't_ be called so familiarly!

Well, that's what he _said_.


	11. Irritated

WARNING: Crack.

--

Maybe it was just a bad day.

If he had to say what exactly irritated him the most that day he could have said one of several things. That is to say; he really didn't know if he could choose _just one_. Or rather, his headache was probably based off of the entire series of events.

He could blame it on the fact that Maru and Moro had let Doumeki into the shop. It wasn't the twins' fault though. They had probably been under orders from Yuuko, who had probably told _Doumeki_ to come. Of course, they didn't _have_ to run around the store shouting; "Meki, Meki! Nuki, Nuki! Meki Nuki! Meki hearts Nuki!"

And he _could_ have blamed Mokona for copying them so instead of only two echoing voices he had _four_ because _Yuuko_ decided to join in too.

And he would have to say it was probably, at least partially, Yuuko's fault for having Doumeki bring those donuts the twins and Mokona liked so much. They made them have a sugar high; entertaining when watched from afar (sort of like watching Godzilla destroy Tokyo) but not so much fun while trying to clean.

He could have said it was the fact that Yuuko spiked his tea; but then he should have known better than to try and eat or drink anything after leaving it unattended. Even if he had only left the room for a few seconds. Even though it _had_ been Yuuko's fault he had to leave.

But then, that hadn't really done anything; he'd noticed the difference before drinking it. The incident just made him (more) wary of anything edible (at least, if it came from anywhere near Yuuko.) He could blame that wariness for the fact that he accepted what he got from Doumeki. He really wasn't expecting the real trick to come from _Doumeki_ of all people. Who would?

Plus, Doumeki had been simply passing on a gift from a client. Which _should_ have made Watanuki suspicious, but then he was a bit careless from his headache and a little wary of anything that came from _Yuuko_ – but not from Doumeki. Not that Watanuki trusted him or anything.

So when he woke up from his drugged unconsciousness – which, according to Doumeki, only lasted a few minutes – he was understandably disoriented. Not bad in itself, but waking up to _Doumeki's_ face...

"Yuuko told me to give it to you." This was, as always, said in that monotone voice of his.

"WHAT! Why would you listen to _her_!"

"She's never done anything that would harm you."

"You mean she's never done anything to harm me _permanently_ enough that I wouldn't be able to _cook_ for her." And Doumeki shrugged. Watanuki flailed and knocked the glass of water next to him over. Doumeki just blinked.

Watanuki bristled and recoiled from the small puddle that formed on the floor.

"Get it away from meeeee!" He screeched. Doumeki looked around a bit for a cloth. While he was doing so, Watanuki was pondering his extreme reaction. Strange.

Also strange, Doumeki smelled good. That is to say, he didn't smell _bad _usually, more like just soap and detergent and incense. But now he smelled... better than normal.

Watanuki's eye twitched. Maybe it wasn't Doumeki, at least, he hoped so. He glanced around at the room. He'd cleaned it only about an hour ago. The smell hadn't been there. Nope, nothing was different. His tail thrashed irritatedly.

...Tail? T-t-t-TAIL!?

"D-d-d-Doumeki?"

"Mm?"

"I-I-I...I seem to have a t-t-t-t-t..."

"Tail? You have ears too."

"Eeeh?!" Watanuki patted his head and indeed, there were two furred triangles on his head, above his normal ears. "B-b-b-but..." He tugged on one and stinging tears came to his eyes. He blinked them away, suddenly furious. "YUUK-"

"Someone is here!" "Someone is here!"

"Oi."

"WHAT?!! I'M HAVING A CRISIS HERE!!" Watanuki snarled. Doumeki blinked.

"Get the door."

"Well why can't _you_ get it!" Watanuki snapped. Doumeki gave a half shrug, raised an eyebrow and pointed at the spilled water, which, despite his best efforts and several cloths, seemed to be expanding. Watanuki balked and scrambled to get out of the room.

"...Kazahaya?!" The other boy appeared to be having the same problem as he himself.

"What, is it the blue moon or something in the water?"

Watanuki's hackles rose when he heard the new voice. Even though the tone was slightly sarcastic... Something about it reminded him of...

"Shut up Rikuo!" Kazahaya bristled and yelled at the new comer. The light haired boy (who also happened to have a striped tail and speckled ears) handed Watanuki a bushel of something _weird_. Watanuki took it from him gingerly, wary of the strange pieces of paper that somehow held together the thing. Kazahaya's tail was standing up, spiked, as he glared at the person – Rikuo, Watanuki supposed – next to him.

"I'll just... take this to Yuuk-"

"Watanukiiiii!" Kazahaya wailed. "Do they ever _stop_?" Kazahaya's ears flattened.

"Huh?" Watanuki stumbled a bit as Kazahaya threw himself toward him.

"It's horrible! Cats have been chasing me around so much that I had to bring _Rikuo_! _Rikuo of all people_!!" He wibbled.

"You didn't seem to be complaining when-" Kazahaya launched himself off of Watanuki – putting him off balance – and tackled Rikuo. Watanuki flailed as he fell, the bushel of weirdness was definitely not helping. He braced himself for the impact, but found himself against something soft and solid.

"I thought cats were supposed to have good balance."

"Shut up you-you-you SHINTO BOY!"

"Shinto boy? That's a new one."

"Rikuo Himura, when I...!!" Kazahaya's voice echoed back and faded as the two left the lot.

"Meki is hugging Nuki!" "Meki is hugging Nuki!"

"What!? HE IS NOT!"

"Meki loves Nuki!" Mokona piped in. Watanuki shoved Doumeki away and swiped at the ball of fluff.

"Shut up you manju bun!"

"Nukinuki is just sexually frustrated Mokona." Yuuko drawled.

"Where did you come from!?!?!"

"Nukinuki is sexually frustrated!" "Nukinuki is sexually frustrated!"

"Nukinuki is a sex fiend!" Mokona said gleefully.

"A sex fiend!" "Sex fiend!"

"ARGH!"

"You aren't the only one they're teasing you know." Doumeki said.

"This is sexual harassment!"

"Sekuhara! Sekuhara!" "Sekuhara! Sekuhara!"

In hindsight, he would just blame Yuuko for everything.


	12. Verity

Truthfully, beyond "an archer," there were no other ways that Watanuki could describe Doumeki (save for the multiplicative and inventive adjectives that he found he used out of sheer habit.) Not for wont of trying, but he simply... didn't know all that much about "the archer." Watanuki could count the number of things he knew about Doumeki on one hand.

Doumeki lived at a temple. Haruka, his grandfather, had been a priest. It was possible that Doumeki would become a priest, especially since he'd been thrust pretty forcefully into the occult by Watanuki's-wonderful-life-of-Hauntings (and yes, Hauntings _did_ warrant its own Capitalization.) Watanuki felt slightly guilty on this part, but not so much because it _was_ Doumeki's choice. "The archer" could simply have moved on with his life after the story ritual. Admittedly it would probably have been _hard_, but Doumeki had proven his own obstinacy more than a fair few times.

His birthday was on Hinamatsuri, he had been forced to dress as a girl as a child. He always ate everything Watanuki served to him, but he was a picky eater. He was good at sports, and had a particularly mean streak when he thought Watanuki was being stupid. He liked to drink, he had incredible luck. But even when Watanuki _was_ being stupid, Doumeki would steadfastly protect him.

Okay, so maybe Watanuki knew more about Doumeki than the average person. But these were all things that Watanuki had observed or been told by Haruka. Never by Doumeki himself.

Doumeki was a superior archer. Obviously. The fact that Watanuki was still alive was a testament to this fact. Watanuki knew _all_ of Doumeki's favorite foods, but those were... not important. Well they were important, but not in the way that he thought was Important. Like things he should remember. Things that brought empty pangs of misery when he thought about the things he should remember about two _other_ people.

What if everything Watanuki knew about Doumeki was not _everything_ he knew? What if he had forgotten something about Doumeki? What if he simply couldn't remember and _that_ was the reason Doumeki stayed around? Watanuki could hardly remember things about _himself_! _Nobody_ could be so frustrated about Watanuki's memory loss as himself. Nobody! But... there were some things that he _would_ remember. Because Watanuki could be just as stubborn as Doumeki.

Because there were some things that are just that important.

And Watanuki realizes that Doumeki isn't as unfeeling as he used to think.


	13. Prevarication

He was watching Watanuki destroy himself.

Maybe Yuuko would have called it developing, rather than destroying.

But no, she'd disappeared. It was hard to stay level headed about something like that, even being as even tempered as Doumeki was. He could hardly imagine how Watanuki was faring.

Maybe it wasn't her fault. That didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that she _had_ disappeared, and that she probably knew she would too. That was what angered him the most; she _knew_ Watanuki, what he'd been through – even as _he_ didn't.

What was worse, for Doumeki at least, was that he could do nothing to stop either Watanuki's pain or Yuuko's. It was in his nature to let things come to him as they would, if he couldn't stop it, and not be frustrated. But it was also in his nature to do all he could, given a situation.

But they were adaptable, Doumeki and Watanuki. They could relearn their rhythm, relearn how to live. Actually, Doumeki had been relearning how to live since the day he met Watanuki and he liked to think that maybe Watanuki was too.

They had many memories together, them, Yuuko, Kohane, Himawari, the twins, and all of the people they had met along the way. Maybe the memories couldn't make up for the ones Watanuki had lost, but Doumeki knew they could come close.

Before he met Watanuki, he'd never really been interested in anything.

Doumeki had seen Watanuki at school before. The bespectacled teen had been little more than a ghost, going through the motions, unattached. He had a vacant, vague smile, as though distracted – and perhaps he was, Doumeki couldn't see the spirits that plagued Watanuki at the time. Maybe it was that tenuous attachment to the world that Watanuki had that first interested Doumeki.

And Doumeki had also watched him grow, to learn that others cared for him, just as he cared for others. Even as Watanuki's hold to the world – their world, the one that they used to inhabit – grew weaker, his hold on himself, as a person, grew stronger. Doumeki wonders if that was Yuuko's original goal, not that he's ever really _asked_ why Watanuki came to her in the first place. He'd surmised it, fairly early on in their acquaintanceship too, though it wasn't very hard to figure out.

He will wait for Watanuki to realize things - wait for Watanuki to figure everything out, as was his right. He'll wait for Watanuki, as he always does; he knows it means much to the other boy. Not that Watanuki would admit it.

But one day, he would.

He was watching Watanuki destroy himself; just as surely as he himself was being torn apart.

But things that are destroyed, so too become greater.


	14. Perfection

Their bodies are littered with scars, far from disfigured.

Watanuki has scars, on his heart, on his body.

Each one represents something he fears. This one here, from falling, he'd been careless and gotten caught by a tentacle nobody else could see; that one there, from claws, when nobody was looking and he couldn't even cry out in pain; and another, from teeth, pain and pain and pain, that was all he could remember; so too one other, from darkness, cold and consumed, scared, alone.

He has lived with fear, all his life. A fear that others could not understand, nobody was there. It was like living on the other side of a mirror. He so desperately wanted to be on the other side of the glass, to be able to laugh and _care_. Now though, he must consider everything; would he trade his memory, the places he knew, the people he _knew_ cared, for that taste of normalcy? Would he give up his connections, the things that held him down _now_, to start over knowing, somehow, what he had lost? Wasn't that how he was living now? Would he be able to do it again? Was he strong enough? Except...

Maybe they've started to heal, the scars on his heart, the ones that truly matter.

--

Doumeki has scars, from protection, from determination.

Each one represents something he remembers. This one here, from falling, his grandfather rescued him from a tree; that one there, from claws, when a kitten he rescued from a dog scratched him in fear, but the kitten eventually loved him too; and another, from teeth, when he found an abused puppy; so too one other, from darkness, cold and consumed with worry. Most are because of Watanuki.

The teachers speculated domestic violence, when they were in school, with whispering voices behind hands that could not silence the secrets. Students imagined outrageous scenarios; the mafia, maybe he owed them money?; he was homeless, living on the street but coming to school, somehow; or perhaps he was suicidal? They didn't know, they never would. Sometimes he wonders how his life would have been. Would it have been the same? The same thing, every day. Yuuko once hinted that they were fated to meet. What if hitsuzen was different? Would the scars still be there?

And yet he regrets not one hurt, begrudges not one moment of pain, not for him.


	15. Mutual

Doumeki doesn't like Watanuki.

To say that he liked Watanuki would be wrong. Liking someone meant that you respected them, meant that you allowed them to be with you because you found them acceptable, liking meant a deeper shade of tolerance.

Watanuki would never accept tolerance. Doumeki would never accept tolerance. Tolerance was simply beyond shallow. Tolerance was just a lighter shade of dislike, of apathy, which was worse than hate. Tolerance was denying that you hated, trying to put a different name to it, just to make it feel alright. Tolerance was not what Doumeki did. Doumeki did _not_ tolerate Watanuki's rants, did not _tolerate_ Watanuki being hurt, did not _tolerate_ the other teen's denial. He listened, he loathed, he disliked, he _felt_. For Watanuki, his feelings are not so tepid, not so petty, or shallow, as tolerance. Doumeki is often called cold, stone faced, emotionless but where Watanuki was concerned, he was anything but. Doumeki does not _like_ Watanuki.

There are things that only Watanuki can do. Only Watanuki can make food good enough that Doumeki will eat everything on the plate with _enthusiasm._ He's used to eating everything on his plate, it's not like he's the type to waste food if he doesn't like it, but usually he doesn't _like_ food. He simply eats out of necessity. Doumeki is pretty sure that Watanuki's cooking affects others the same. Any way he looked at it, it wasn't possible that Yuuko had always been eating as much in the proportions she did with Watanuki. Even that wasn't possible.

Only Watanuki.

Only Watanuki can make Doumeki worried. In general, he is the type of person who lets things come as they will. Fate is fate and that is all there is to it. Sure, it is simple stupidity to let life pass by unchecked, but for the most part Doumeki just did what he was supposed to do and let everything else work out by itself. But Watanuki makes him want to challenge fate. The feeling is a little thrilling, and a little scary – but then, Doumeki is no coward.

But it doesn't mean he isn't scared still.

Watanuki came into his life like a hurricane, kicking and screaming (quite literally.) And while Doumeki did accept occurrences quite easily, it's not like the boy's sudden appearance in his life was _easy_. He still had a feeling of vertigo every time Watanuki did something stupid (which he did do, and still did, on a regular basis.) And he still feels like any misstep could cause Watanuki to hate him. Not that Doumeki would leave Watanuki to his own devices if Watanuki hated him.

If someone were to ask Doumeki to describe Watanuki, he would have no idea what to say. Well, he would, but anything he _did_ say would feel inadequate in his mind. He knows how Watanuki thinks he would respond; "A spaz." And Watanuki is probably right. But he doesn't know Doumeki's mind, and in Doumeki's mind he would be answering the question ten thousand times over. A spaz, a wonderful cook, a loyal friend, entertaining, helpful, polite... a wonderful mix of contradictions. Well, in truth, Doumeki would probably say nothing to the inquirer; if they didn't know already, they did not deserve to know.

--

Watanuki doesn't like Doumeki.

Watanuki hates the way that Doumeki looms over his shoulder when he's cooking, setting him off on long winded rants that will sometimes last long enough for the water to boil and he'll have to rush to cut the vegetables and then they'll be cut unevenly and cook just as unevenly or he'll have to add more water to the pot and _then_ he'll have to _wait_ another minute while the _added_ water boils _too_.

Watanuki hates the way that Doumeki always walks on the side with the most pedestrians or, if they're closer to the busy part of the city, nearest to the street. He hates how even when there are no spirits around, Doumeki seems to be protecting him. He hates it because there is nothing he can do; Doumeki does it regardless.

There are things that only Doumeki can do. Only Doumeki can get Watanuki so angry that he forgets the presence of other people; composure is the only reason his neighbors and classmates never looked at him in askance when there was a spirit bothering him, he was usually so calm and prim of course he'd have to have an outlet like running, right?

Only Doumeki.

Only Doumeki can make him feel completely safe. The people around him; Yuuko, Mugetsu, Himawari, Haruka, Syaoran and his friends, Marudashi and Morodashi (he was still trying to convince Yuuko to stop calling them that), everyone of the spirit world, they were important too. But somehow, when Doumeki isn't there, he finds it difficult to concentrate on anything and there was a constant feeling of loss, right behind him and at his side. At home he finds himself calling into the emptiness, expecting to hear a rumbling voice, maybe to request more food or maybe to say something sarcastic. He hates it because he doesn't hate it at all.

Because maybe he doesn't dislike liking Doumeki after all.

It's like the stoic boy simply dropped out of the sky, all perfection and calmness, intensity and drive. Oh sure, Watanuki talks with Haruka and he supposes that he _is_ close to Doumeki, but everything seems to revolve around Watanuki – bad things that happen, or their next job. Any time Watauki starts to learn about Doumeki, they're interrupted, assaulted, or in danger, or or or... or something, like he and Doumeki were a couple and the entirety of Cosmos was a third wheel.

If someone were to ask Watanuki to describe Doumeki, he'd be hard pressed to do so. Of course he'd immediately respond with "he's a big oaf, a glutton, irresponsible, irrational, irritating and a stalker"; even if it isn't true (except maybe the part about being a stalker,) it's his immediate, involuntary, conditioned response. He isn't ungrateful, but he still has yet to break the habit of pretending to be annoyed with Doumeki. In reality, he knows that Doumeki is caring, kind, gentle, understanding, and dedicated – or stubborn as it were. Of course it would never occur to Watanuki that Doumeki feels the same way.


	16. Ordinary

In a brief fit of insanity, Watanuki almost, _almost_ wondered what it was. And _almost_ made the mistake of asking. Thankfully good sense got the better of him before he could open his mouth. It wasn't doing anything nefarious – though, simply being around Yuuko could possibly come under that category – and it wasn't messing up the shop (though he should have known it was only a matter of time) so he left it alone. This, of course, was a Grave Mistake.

Regret was something that Watanuki did not do often. For one thing, he was simply too busy, for another it was a waste of time. But in this, he thought, he would allow himself some regret.

After all, it had exploded in his face.

He chased after it, wincing every time that a pot or pan was knocked down, yelling at it when it went near the cabinet that held the dishes – if it broke one, no doubt the cost would be added to his debt, never mind that _she_ was the one that set it loose.

As per usual, Yuuko was watching him chase it with a delighted expression. Mokona was eating a popsicle, next to her, cheering the green blob on through mouthfuls of sweet ice.

At least until the blob came and stole the popsicle.

Then Mokona attacked, running after it as fast as its stubby manju bun legs could move. Which was surprisingly fast. Finally, Mokona opened its mouth and started sucking in air, causing the green blob to stick to the floor, though the force of what Mokona was doing made it slide slowly toward Mokona, a thin trail of green goo left behind, as though it were laying on the floor, desperately clinging to it.

Which was when Watanuki pounced. He did _not_ want to see the results when Mokona ate something that was even more hyper than itself. He clamped down on the blob with his hands only to screech when it slid right through his fingers.

The separated particles of the green blob thing flew into Mokona's mouth with a happy; "_Gochisousama_!"

Watanuki made a face, torn between disgust and relief.

Until he saw it. The small trails of goop, reconverging. It was small, only the size of his thumb whereas the original had been close to the size of his foot.

But it was the same thing.

"Yuuko! What is that thing!"

"Do you really want to know?"

It seemed disoriented, shaking its head as though it had just woken up. Then it stared at Mokona, turned its head (if it had a head, if it had eyes, really it was just a blob of green goop) and started to move.

Watanuki moved immediately, slamming the cup down over it.

"Ah well, I'm feeling nice today." Nice?! "It's a flubber. Thanks for trapping it Wata-kun!" Yuuko said cheerfully. She slipped a note card underneath the cup and took it away from Watanuki – who was still on the floor.

Watanuki sat up slowly, and looked around as if in a daze.

His kitchen, his holy place, his sanctuary, was in ruins. Things were spilled, knocked over. It was utter chaos.

And he had just cleaned it.

He let his head hit the leg of the table with a dull thunk as he passed out.

Just another day in the neighborhood.


	17. Seasons

To be honest, there was one thing that Doumeki noticed that he knew Watanuki didn't. It was Yuuko's yukata and kimono, to be specific. Kimonos are very season specific, as are the obi, hair pins and all of the accompanying dressings. These are things he knows because of his mother and grandmother, because when they dressed him they told him that his wife would one day dress the same, but modern girls hardly ever knew of such things.

And Watanuki doesn't know these things either. Which is why Doumeki thinks of it now, because Watanuki had taken up wearing her clothes – except they weren't her clothes because all of the designs are very masculine... odd, that – and very often he doesn't wear the correct seasonal patterns. But Watanuki doesn't know much about kimono. It was strange, the fact that Yuuko would some times wear unseasonal kimono – it wasn't like her. She had been nothing if not impeccable. But more than that, it was the foods she had Watanuki cook – hot pot in the middle of spring, shaved ice in fall.

His theory makes sense, he thinks as he nurses a saucer of sake. With the shop, time is bent, so he doesn't even bat an eyelash when he sees that the hydrangeas are blooming, even though he'd just come from a torrent of ice cold rain.

Watanuki doesn't know that it's winter.

--

There are things that Watanuki notices now, more than before. Like the fact that Doumeki's eyes track him as he crosses the room, bare feet whispering across the tatami mats. He notices, but still he does nothing. He has adopted everything that Yuuko was, there but not there. He cannot touch Doumeki. Time moves slowly in the store.

There are things he remembers now. Like when he is tidying the store (more calmly than he did in the past) he moves a small figurine of something that looks like a rabbit to the top most shelf. It had been there before, he remembers, right before one of Doumeki's archery competitions and he'd been in a hurry to leave, but Yuuko had told him to move it to the third shelf. It had been covered in dust, then. It isn't, now, even though he hasn't seen it in what feels like years. There's no evidence of dirt.

More than that, he recalls times that there were more or less things on the shelves, where there was a thick layer of dust one day, he cleaned them, and there would be a thicker layer the next day – but with less things on the shelf.

Items still appear on the shelf sometimes.


	18. Epilogue: Waiting

Doumeki did it on purpose, Watanuki thought. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he knew, he just _knew_. Doumeki did it on purpose.

And Watanuki didn't know why it bothered him so much. It probably shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did, but Doumeki's inaction riled him up just as much as his actions, he thought as he watched Doumeki sit there. What he did not say bothered Watanuki as much as what he said. He was just sitting there, sake saucer in hand, staring out at the cherry blossoms. Like he was waiting. Well, he probably was - waiting, that is to say. Waiting for Watanuki to get out of his bath. They'd fallen into a routine.

Doumeki would arrive at the shop, the girls and Mokona would let him inside, and he waited with a tray of sake. Sometimes he would have a stack of papers and books; but not often. He rarely ever brought in things from his life outside of the shop. As though he thought it would contaminate something. Like the two worlds needed to be kept separate.

And Watanuki had grown too scared to ask what was going on in the outside world.

But Doumeki's eyes challenged him. His actions too; unlike the papers, he had no qualms about bringing in rain or snow or petals or leaves... But Watanuki was probably just being paranoid. He was obsessively fastidious about cleaning, Doumeki knew that, but Watanuki doubted that he was so devious as to do bring pieces of the outside world into the shop on purpose - maybe. And his words, his words said nothing and everything.

Despite his suspicions, though, Watanuki refused to let Doumeki go. Loyalty, fear, stubbornness. He was hanging on to Doumeki just as much as Doumeki was to him, desperate to keep the connection.

Which was why their relation had not changed in the time since Yuuko's disappearance. Fear constrained them, made them scared to break the calm. It was the little things that Doumeki did that reminded Watanuki of that fear. He couldn't say that their relationship had been wholly unchanged though, that would be like saying that their own selves had stagnated completely.

But Watanuki could see it in Doumeki's eyes, challenging him to change something, do something. In his words and actions, in what he did not say or do. And he did it on purpose. Doumeki was waiting.

Doumeki was always waiting... waiting for him.

--

Watanuki wasn't doing it on purpose. That, Doumeki knew - Watanuki was guileless, to say the least. Even during that incident with the woman who he was teaching how to cook. Especially what he'd said at the end, that Yuuko would have found a better way. It wasn't true. Yuuko could have done it, yes, but Watanuki's way was just as good; perhaps better.

More than that, though, he hardly ever knew what he was doing in the best of times. He was as blind to himself as he was to everything around him.

Every day, when Doumeki arrived at the shop, he would ask Mokona how Watanuki was.

Every day, it was the same answer.

Some days it seemed like Watanuki may have realized. But Doumeki was running out of time.

So he left clues. He would bring peonies and plum blossoms, forget to bring an umbrella to work in the summer, and in the winter, would trail in bits of yellow and orange and red leaves in the fall. But it seemed that nothing he did caught Watanuki's attention. He was running out of time.

Doumeki was ever frustrated by how obtuse Watanuki was being. But he also knew that Watanuki was not doing it to force him to action. No, he probably hadn't even sensed that anything was wrong. Doumeki knew that Watanuki was one to take things for granted, at least until he realized that he was losing whatever it was - except that too often he realized too late.

As much as he felt for Watanuki, as much as he wished to protect him, coddle him, or... but that wouldn't work. Not for him, not for Watanuki, and certainly not for anyone else. Because even though love was patient and kind, sacrificing and humble, not rude or selfish... there were times when it hurt.

But Doumeki chose to believe in those three words, faith, hope and love. He would endure.

Time, for Watanuki, had stopped - but not for Doumeki.

~終わり


End file.
